Kuchiki Heir: New Arrival
by Lady Kagewaki
Summary: Byakuya Kuchiki finally has an heir. What happens when the infant is kidnapped? Who is the true guilty party? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
**

Sakura lay on her futon unable to see her feet. She looked towards where they were supposed to be, but all she could see was her belly, swollen with the life of her unborn child. The baby would potentially be the next heir to the prestigious and powerful throne of the Kuchiki House.

"Milady, it's time" said one of her servants. A servant came from behind Sakura to help her up while another took her hand to try and steady her.

"I'm enormous!" said Sakura, horrified. It also frightened her because she was a small woman.

Sakura was surrounded by her female servants and had not seen Byakuya in some time. It was the custom to seclude a noblewoman from any male influence after a late date during her pregnancy. It was considered bad luck for her to be near a man. Regardless she missed him and sent him notes often. He often responded immediately, writing that he missed her company as well.

Sakura wrote to Byakuya about her excitement and about her joy of being the child's mother and his wife. She never mentioned her fear. 'This child keeps getting bigger and bigger. How am I going to manage when it's time for it to come out?!' Today was the day when Sakura was to be moved to the birth chamber, a special sacred place where she would have her child. She would be completely secluded from all the men at the palace and would rest behind special curtains and screens made just for the event.

After a considerable amount of help from her servants Sakura stood and walked towards the chamber. She walked outside of her rooms into the fresh air where she was shaded by a large parasol held by her most trusted servant Sukehime. Sukehime was from a noble family of sorts herself. It was a family from an area just west of where Sakura grew up and the family was famous for their trusted service to Sakura's maiden clan, the Taki family.

Sakura and her group of female servants walked across the yard to special housing reserved for the women of the Kuchiki family to give birth.

One night after she had been secluded Sakura had a nightmare about the baby. She woke up in a cold sweat unsure of what it all meant. One of her servants was there and inquired if she needed anything. Sakura explained the dream and asked for a glass of water.

The servant was happy to oblige. Sakura then felt a twinge in her belly. She gasped and almost panicked when she realized what it was. She felt it again and again. It didn't hurt as she had expected and told her servant when she returned with the water.

The servant was a mother of three children and Sakura valued her knowledge as such. The servant said "It is no time to panic milady, these twinges are not the real thing. It is still too early. This is your body preparing for the event.

Sakura felt the strange twinges and movements of her body. Her hands slid over her belly down to where the movements of her muscles were. She whispered to her servant "I wish Byakuya-sama was here with me. I miss him so much."

"I understand milady. I understand" soothed the servant.

"Where's my mother? I want to speak with her about something" said Sakura, knowing full well her mother was fast asleep. A servant was sent to fetch Sakura's mother none-the-less.

Twenty minutes later Sakura's mother entered the room. "Dearest, this was explained" she said sleepily "You are not in labor, this is not the time."

"Mama, I want Byakuya" said Sakura, teary eyed and afraid.

"And what could he do for you, eh? Nothing. Men are so useless sometimes. You'll see."

"His presence would comfort me" said Sakura.

Her mother took pity on her and understood her feelings. Sakura's mother came close to her daughter and stroked her Sakura's hair "Men, my darling, are strictly forbidden from taking part in the birthing ritual, you know this."

Sakura's bottom lip began to quiver as she tried to hold back tears "I'm so afraid mother."

She held Sakura close and said "I know. I know. I was afraid too, but when it is over and safe to see him, you will."

"Yes, mother" she said as she wiped her tears and nuzzled in her mother's arms.

--  
Byakuya sat writing in his log. His sentences were short and abrupt. His thoughts distracted with the impending birth of his first child. He sighed and put his brush down. He could not write any more. He walked to the open screen and looked up at the half moon wondering when he might see his wife again. 'Sakura…' It was winter and the trees had long since dropped their petals on the wind.

Byakuya then called for Rukia to come to his study. She arrived a short while later with a servant holding a lantern for her. "Rukia, check on Sakura and report back to me on her status."

Rukia tried to hide a smirk and said "Yes, Nii-sama."

Byakuya noticed the smirk and being slightly grumpy these days told her to explain herself. Rukia quickly lost any humor she had felt in the face of her brother's stern expression but could not help but explain that she was willing to check in on the lady Sakura, and that it sounded like an order she would receive on the battlefield, not like that of a concerned husband and father.

Byakuya nodded his understanding and said "Then…please check on Lady Sakura and…tell me…how she is doing."

"Of course, Nii-sama" said Rukia glad to go and see her sister in law. Rukia strolled across the landing and thought of how strange her life had been. 'Abandonded as an infant, grew up as an orphan, became royalty almost overnight, joined the squads, saved others, killed others, met Ichigo, almost executed, saved by Ichigo, life death life death. This never ending cycle. Now life is again taking the forefront with Sakura and Byakuya's child. I'm so happy for Nii-sama, but he doesn't seem to know how to handle the joy.'

She chuckled to herself at the thought of her brother ordering her to report on the 'status' of his wife. 'Like she's some military campaign.' She shook her head wearing a crooked grin. Her smile faded a bit when she thought 'Perhaps he doesn't know how to ask after her in a tender way because he was never asked after in that manner?'

Rukia then thought of Sakura and how she had brought a bit of light into the Kuchiki's home after it had been dark for so long. Rukia liked Sakura and was glad she was now a part of their family. The young girl was tender hearted and sweet, but she could handle all the social pressures like pro.

Though Sakura was her junior Rukia had learned a lot after meeting her. Rukia was confident with her sword, and took direction from Byakuya's advisor's well, but Sakura had experience living in the Court of Pure Souls and knew how to handle the not so obvious dangers.

Rukia reached the entrance of Lady Sakura's rooms. She was moved to a separate structure away from the main house. It was staffed with a full retinue of servants, all female, and a chef of her own who prepared special dishes healthy for a mother to be. Rukia approached the steps and the servant with the lantern was replaced, as he was male, with one of Sakura's servants, a woman. Rukia knew the way to Sakura's room. It was late at night, but she also knew that Sakura was not sleeping well these days.

Rukia walked around the corner and nodded to two nuns who were asked to stay on the premises to pray for a successful delivery. She walked through a reception room, and through another back room. She kneeled, not as a soldier, but how Sakura had taught her ladies of the court bowed. Her feet were tucked neatly underneath her, and her head was bowed slightly down, letting only the tips of her fingers to grace the fine tatami mat. It was a very different posture she was used to using as a Shinigami. She would bow her head, keep one knee bent, and a fist on the ground.

The shoji door opened and inside was a large colorful curtain obscuring the view of the Lady Kuchiki. A lantern was lit on the other side of the curtain and Rukia could see Sakura was not alone. 'Taki-sama is awake at this hour!?' "Rukia-san, please come in" whispered Sakura's mother.

"Yes, milady" said Rukia. She scampered into the sacred birthing chamber and immediately bowed again.

"What brings you here so late?" whispered Lady Taki as she emerged from the curtain.

Sakura was obviously asleep and Rukia was glad to see her resting. "Nii-sama was curious as to what condition the Lady Sakura was in. I'm glad to see she is resting, finally."

Lady Taki was a uncomfortable with Rukia. She knew the girl had been adopted, and was accepted into most royal circles, but she did not really know how to approach the girl. She could still see her common habits and hear her common accent. However, Lady Taki was gracefully taken in by the Kuchiki clan after her husband's demise and if Byakuya-sama said Rukia was now a noble, Rukia was now a noble.

"Mmhm" said Lady Taki.

They sat in an awkward silence for a moment or two and Rukia asked "If I say Sakura is in good health and resting well, would that be accurate?"

"Yes, Rukia-chan, that is so." Lady Taki did not fidget, but smiled a little too broadly then finally said "Would you like some tea, Rukia-chan?"

"Uuh.." 'Would it be rude if I declined? Nii-sama wants to know how Sakura is. Well, it's for Nii-sama, so no, I should be able without offending this woman…' "Uh, no thank you. I will be returning to the main house now."

"Yes, Rukia-chan. I think I will check once again on my daughter and head to sleep. You should too. A lady needs her beauty rest. It is certainly too late for you to go running about." Lady Taki said this in a joking way, and was trying gently to push Rukia to learn to be more of lady. 'She has much natural dignity and grace which has helped a lot, however, she has bad habits she must break if we are to find an appropriate husband for her…'

Rukia understood it was not a dig on her and was eager to learn the complicated etiquette of court ladies. The last thing she wanted to do was embarrass her family. Rukia returned to her brother's study where she caught him pacing nervously. She made herself known and he stopped. He sat comfortably to hear Rukia's report. "How is my wife?"

"She was resting sire, peacefully. Her mother was there and was tending to her needs herself."

"Needs? What does she need? Is there anything I can provide?"

Rukia realized she wasn't quite sure, but answered honestly "Nii-sama, I don't know if I can divulge that information. It is a secret sacred chamber only permissible to women." She swore she caught a bit of a blush on her brother's face in the candle light. "She is healthy, Nii-sama and secure with her mother here. I think you did a good thing by bringing her here to be with your wife."

There had been some stir in the house and some advice against allowing the Lady Taki onto the premises. Byakuya was suspicious of the older woman, but gave in when Sakura finally asked for her. They never spoke of Lord Taki's death but it was recorded with honor in the history annals.

Byakuya understood Sakura's need for her mother, but struggled with securing his household against outside dangers. Especially when the outside dangers were now his own family. Lady Taki was not so much a threat herself, but her servants and other supporters which she brought with her could be.

She was a high ranking noble and as such had advisors and staff of her own. Much, if not all, of this staff were her late husband's advisors and they quite probably held resentment for the Kuchikis. Regardless, she was there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter** 2

Renji arrived on time to the buildings of the 6th squad in Soul Society. He acknowledged some of the other lower ranking Shinigami with appropriate greetings and headed towards his Captain's office. 'Now how am I going to do this? He could see through anything I may use to trick him…' It was Renji's job to get Byakuya to the appointed place.

Renji said good morning to his captain and took his favorite spot against the wall. He was looking out the window and pretended to see something. "Captain! Did you see that?"

"Where?" Byakuya kept writing his report.

"Behind you, out the window!" pointed Renji. He pointed towards the place where he was supposed to bring his captain.

"Obviously not then, the window is behind me" said Byakuya.

"Uuuh…well…maybe…" 'this is never going to work…' "we should go check it out?"

Without interrupting what he was doing Captain Kuchiki said "We can send someone else. I have work to do."

"Mmm."

A half an hour past the appointed time Renji was panicking. He had to get Byakuya to this place, it was his duty, but he was failing miserably. Then suddenly a page came.

"General Yamamoto summons Captain Kuchiki and his Vice Captian Abarai to the 1st squad administrative building, block 8."

Captain Kuchiki put his writing pen down and and asked the page "Did the General mention what this was in reference to?"

"No, Captain" said the page.

Renji knew, and followed his captain to the General's offices. When they arrived at the 1st squad's special building they were wordlessly escorted to block 8. Both Renji and Byakuya could feel all the other captains and vice captains present before they reached the specific office. They reached a set of double doors which were opened by two lower ranking officers.

Byakuya stepped in first.

"SURPRISE!" jumped at Captain Kuchiki from all directions. He was startled by the greeting and instinctively drew his zanpaktuou. Everyone dove for cover, some farther than others, until Kuchiki looked around and saw the room was decorated for a party.

The General approached and Renji bowed, apologizing "I'm sorry, General, it was unforgivable for me to fail in my mission."

"Vice Captain Abarai, it's alright. We required extra time to string up the sign" said the general as Kuchiki re-sheathed his sword. Byakuya read the sign. It read "Congratulations Captain Kuchiki!."

Renji clapped along with some others and let out a "Wooo!" Captain Kuchiki looked at him with unconcealed confusion. Renji nudged his captain towards the seat of honor.

Kuchiki whispered over his shoulder to Renji "Why are they congratulating me?"

"The baby, sir. It's a baby shower" said Renji.

"That is for women!" he whispered, stopping in his tracks.

"We know, but it took all of us quite a while to get all this together. Then Sakura went into seclusion. We had bought the decorations, ordered the food, and bought the gifts."

"Gifts?!" said Kuchiki as he arrived at the only chair in the room. He sat down and Renji spoke with Vice Captain Izuru.

Captain Kuchiki was about to call Renji back over, not quite sure what to expect, and more comfortable with his Vice Captain at his side when suddenly there was a pair of pale blue eyes and a great deal of wavy strawberry blonde hair in his face "CONGRATULATIONS CAPTAIN KUCHIKI!! A baby on the way! How exciting!"

"Thank you Vice Captain Matsumoto" said Byakuya, unsure what was to be expected of him during this party.

"How long will this affair be, might you know?" asked Byakuya.

Rangiku cocked her head to think and Captain Hitsugaya said "As long as it takes for you to open your gifts."

"Captain! We have to play the games first!" protested Matsumoto.

"Matsumo-TO!" said Hitsugaya noting Kuchiki's discomfort.

The group all seemed to be having a good time already and Byakuya settled back into his indecipherable self. As Kuchiki scanned the room Nanao Ise, Vice Captain of the 8th squad pulled out a list. "2nd squad, please present your gift to Captain Kuchiki!"

Captain Soi Fong approached with a serious and stern expression. Oomaeda stood behind her, looking especially oafish next to his petite and precise captain. She extended both her hands to give the Captain a small box. It was wrapped neatly in white paper with a yellow ribbon. "For your child, boy or girl. Congratulations, Captain."

Kuchiki accepted the gift with a nod and placed it on the arm of the chair. Nanao then said "Captain, please open the gift" in a firm manner.

"What?" he asked, succinctly, unaccustomed to being told to do _anything_ in a firm manner.

Nanao adjusted her glasses and rapped her fingers on the large tome under her arm. "It is the custom, Captain, to open the gift in front of everyone. Then you will pass the gift to Vice Captain Hisagi who will record what the gift is and who gave it to you. Vice Captain Hinamori will then put it in a safe place until you are prepared to leave. She is also in charge of taking care of the rubbish which will pile up."

Kuchiki furrowed his brow in thought and unaware that these baby showers were such a complicated operation. "Mmm."

"Now, Captain, please do not hold up the process. Open your first gift, please" ordered Nanao, politely.

"Why are we recording this in such detail? Is it necessary?" asked the Captain as he undid the yellow bow.

"Of course" said Nanao. "You will then be required to send out thank you notes to all those who gave you a gift. This way you will know who gave you what gift."

"Ah" he said as he lifted the top of the small box. Inside was a small set of mini throwing stars. '…this woman is crazy…'

"All the children in my family are given a starter set the day we are born. They are of the highest quality iron and useful for use when we start training as children" explained Soi Fong.

Kuchiki lifted one out of the box to examine the craftsmanship. '…This woman's family is crazy…but it is a fine edge—' His thoughts were interrupted as Nanao raised up his elbow over his head' "Wha-" he tried to protest, but everyone one in the room started to clap.

Nanao explained "You must show everyone the gift."

Kuchiki was certainly uncomfortable, but as he saw he still had more to learn about this 'shower' business and he took Nanao's advice. "Ah, I see." He held it a little higher than she held his arm and she gave him a sharp nod of approval. "Thank you Captain" he said and passed the gift to Shuhei and watched as Hisagi dutifully write on a tablet what the gift was and who it was from.

His attention was drawn back to another gift which was being presented to him. "It is a gift from the 3rd squad Vice Captain, Kira Izuru."

Byakuya accepted the basket which was filled with yellow and green boxes and a small rubber duckie. Kira touched the back of his head with nerves and said "I made it myself."

Byakuya examined the basket, neatly wrapped with a clear cellophane. It contained bath salts, soaps, and shampoo all made gentle enough for babies. All the boxes and bottles were artfully and carefully placed on a bedding of shredded paper and confetti. A large complicated bow finished it off. "Mm" said Byakuya. "Thank you, Vice Captain."

He was about to hand off the gift to Hisagi when he caught an almost angry look from Nanao. He quickly held the basket high up over his head. Everyone clapped and he passed off the gift down the line.

Unohana and Isane gave him an infant first aid kit complete with mini band aids with cartoon Shinigami on them. Hinamori gave a pair of tiny baby booties with the sixth squad emblem embroidered on the heal. Vice Captain Testuzaemon and captain Komamura Sajin of the seventh squad gave a collection of stuffed animals: a large fuzzy fox and a few smaller white dogs.

Captain Shunsui Kyoraku gave Byakuya a barrel of good sake to celebrate.

Hisagi Shuhei gave a daruma doll, a spinning top, and a few other traditional toys. In the attached card were some rub on tattoos. When Kuchiki pulled them out of the card to examine them. He looked at Hisagi wanting to say 'Are you serious?' when he saw Hisagi was rather serious He responded to Kuchiki's look with a big grin and enthusiastic thumbs up.

Captain Kuchiki sighed, thanked the Vice Captain and prepared himself for the next gift. Captain Hitsugaya and Vice Captain Matsumoto presented a small cup and spoon made of silver. Matsumoto hugged her captain and said "Silver, like Captain's hair!"

Hitsugaya barely suppressed his frustration with a frown.

Kenpachi Zaraki stepped forward next and Yachiru leapt from his shoulder and presented Captain Kuchiki with a small box. Kuchiki took the box and nodded his thanks to the small vice captain who quickly, and with a giggle, found her place back on her Captain's shoulder. As Byakuya undid the red ribbon on the small yellow box he wondered what lay inside. '…something horrid, I suppose. An instrument of battle, or combat I'm sure…' He opened the box and found…'a rattle?' He carefully picked it up and examined each side. It was a simple handle, with a loop on one end and a large ball on the other. On the ball was the Kuchiki crest. Byakuya looked closely at it, shook it once and thought 'no sudden release of spikes? No hidden blades?'

Kuchiki looked at Zaraki who shrugged and said "It's a rattle."

Kuchiki held it up for everyone to see and when he brought it back down he looked at it again and shook it, listening to the dried beans knock around inside. It was custom made, and the materials used to make it were rare in Soul Society and must have been procured in the living world. He gave a sharp nod of approval of it's quality and appropriateness. "Mm. Thank you Captain Zaraki."

Zaraki grinned said "You're welcome."

Yachiru clapped her hands and squealed with delight "Yippee! Bya-bya likes it!"

Byakuya thought 'Perhaps they are not all insane as I thought…'

Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi and his Vice Captain Nemu gave Byakuya a tracking device. "You can place it in the child's swaddling clothes, or simply feed it to him or her. You then can track them on this monitor."

The monitor was about the size of Byakuya's palm and framed in something hard, and rather grotesque looking. "I see…" 'Perhaps I was too hasty. These officers **are** all crazy.' "Thank you, Captain." 'That was squad 12, now it's only one left.'

Nanao prodded his elbow as he almost forgot to show off the new gift. Captain Kuchiki thought 'My arms are actually getting tired. How do pregnant women do this?'

When Kuchiki saw a smiling Ukitake approach he thought 'Oh spirit king, thank you it's almost over…' He received a long flat box and opened it up with confidence that this captain would give an appropriate gift. Kuchiki was relieved when he saw a simple blanket and small pillow. There was a package of something plain and white.

"It's from the living world. Rukia picked them up" smiled Ukitake. "She said they're called 'one-sies' and are handy clothing for babies."

"Handy?"

"Yes, yes, they have snaps on them so it's easy to change their diapers" he smiled.

"Diapers?" said Kuchiki.

"Well…it will be easier for the servants" said Ukitake, correcting himself.

Kuchiki thanked Ukitake and passed on the gift to Hisagi and Hinmori to record. He was ready to leave when General Yamamoto stepped forward. "We are not finished yet!" he said as a smile lifted his long mustache. Yamamoto had his vice captain hand Kuchiki his gift. Kuchiki opened it, closed his eyes, and chuckled. He held up a mini 6th squad captains cloak. There was a mix of 'awe's', laughter, and clapping.

His own Vice Captain came forward and handed him a small box wrapped in silver paper with a light green bow. Kuchiki opened it up and removed the paper, which was heavy and he ntoed a high quality. He opened up the box and pulled out a charm. Kuchiki held it up. It was a sliver tag with a foreign character on it. Kuchiki could read it, but Renji explained "It means four blessings. I took it to the four head priests of each of the four noble families to be blessed and then to a fifth monk from my home town for luck."

"Mm. Very good Vice Captain, thank you."

--  
_In Japanese culture the number 4 is bad luck. Odd numbers are felt to be luckier because they are not easily divided in half.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sakura was having lunch in her bed when she felt the first pang. "OOOOOWWW!" A servant jumped forward afraid that the new Lady Kuchiki had burned herself on her soup. Sakura yelped more from surprise than pain.

News spread quickly to the other servants and her mother came to comfort her daughter.

Byakuya was working on the schedule for his lowest ranking Shinigami. He was having trouble knowing what to do with them. He knew there would be cleaning, and organizing, and archiving to do, but they had recently taken on a large class and there wasn't quite as much work to go around as he had thought. "Hmmm."

Renji stood at attention next to his desk and yawned loudly. Byakuya frowned at his Vice Captain and was about to go back to thinking up a project for his newest recruits when Rukia burst into his office. She was running so fast, she kneeled and slid to a stop. "NII-SAMA!"

"Rukia?" he said standing up expecting the news.

"Sakura-sama has begun!" she said, not wanting to be too vulgar.

"You mean…?" Byakuya calmly asked, betraying his rapidly beating heart.

"Yes, Nii-sama, the baby is coming!" she looked up grinning widely.

Renji jumped up and let out a "Woooha!"

Byakuya looked at the calendar on his desk and made a few broad strokes then wrote something out. "Come with me, Rukia." he said in a blasé tone as he dropped his brush, surprisingly lazily on the desk and not back in the well. He ambled towards the door and said "Renji, please stay here. I delegate my captain's authority to you until further notice. Rukia is my witness."

"Yes sir!" he said bowing seriously and honored his captain would bestow such an honor on him.

After Kuchiki and Rukia sped out of the office, Renji enjoyed sitting at his Captain's desk. He sat up straight, dreaming of the day he would be able to do such a thing on a regular basis. He patted the top of the desk with the palms of his hands and drummed them with a bit of excitement.

"Time to get to work!" he said, picking up the calendar. He was surprised when he saw the last week of the calendar for the new recruits were crossed out in broad strokes of the brush and written in was "Free Days."

Renji laughed loudly at his Captain's masked excitement.

Sakura's labor lasted into the night and into the next morning. The Captain paced nervously in his suite on the other end of the castle. Rukia sat with him and served him tea when the servant would come with refills. She snacked on some dried foods when a nurse finally came in during the early moring hours to report good news: Sakura was fine and she had a strong, healthy, baby boy.

Byakuya was relieved and sighed. When the nurse left he leaned on the wall and Rukia witnessed him smile. "Congratulations, Nii-sama. This is fabulous news."

"Yes, quite" said the new father, too exhausted to smile.

Two months had passed and Sakura was enjoying being a new mother with hundreds of servants nurses, doctors, and nannies to help her. She enjoyed the ceremonies and the joy the baby brought her husband, even if he did not enjoy the actual events.

Having a new child was demanding for them. There were many requests for appearances in court and many visitors who wanted to come to wish them well. One afternoon Byakuya was tired of the court politics and Sakura was trying to prod him along to accept a visitor who had written them.

Byakuya was sitting at his desk, working on a plan to rebuild a portion of Soul Society left in ruins. It was cheap land, and would make an excellent area for a barrack of the new soldiers from the academy that they were expecting the next year and also for new training grounds. There were a lot of politics involved in getting permission to clean out and build anywhere in Soul Society and Byakuya was getting tired of politics. Everywhere he went he needed to handle politics.

At home with the arrival of his son, and again at work with everything. The bureaucracy of his everyday life was beginning to put a strain on him. No one would ever know though, as his mask of perpetual calmness was always at the ready.

Sakura entered behind him and said "Sire, I just wanted to remind you that you have not returned with an answer to my mothers cousins visit. They have requested to meet our child and wish him well."

"Them and everyone else in Soul Society" he let slip.

Sakura smiled "Yes. Many are very supportive and I'm happy that my family can still share in our joys."

"Mm."

"…" Sakura could see the letter of invitation sitting next to Byakuya's work on his desk. "Please sire…Could you sign it so I may send it off?" she peeped.

"Not right now, Sakura" he said, trying to be patient.

"Sire, if they don't hear soon they will have to delay they're departure."

"So?"

Sakura was getting impatient. "Sire, that will make us look terrible!"

"Make us look terrible?" he turned around and looked at her "Look? You mean, socially and politically…" his eyes roamed while he searched for the right word. "Awkward?"

The servants at the door outside looked at each other out of worry for their lady. The conversation was heated and the atmosphere tense.

Sakura said "Sire, I am just asking you to sign the invitation. Nothing more. I have and will continue to take care of all of our visitor's accommodations and special needs. All I require is your personal signature next to our official seal."

He said "What if it does not please me to meet with yet another group of relatives at court. I do not like dressing up to stand around and waste time exchanging meaningless chit chat with all of those sycophantic relatives. I have a lot of meaningful work to do."

"Sire, please don't say that. My family is embracing you after…" Byakuya had ordered Sakura's father's death after he threatened the lands outside his own domain. She never mentioned it, but it did effect how they handled relations with her family. "Please sire" she said, trying not to cross the line and make him angry.

Byakuya was stressed out, tired, and fed up with decorum. He said "It appears that I will not get any real work done tonight." He snatched the invitation from the desk signed it.

Sakura felt relieved until Baykuya stood up and walked towards her. She dropped her head, out of respect for the lord of the manor, and he dropped the invitation on the ground. "Life would be easier if we did not have to go through such nonsense."

"Sire!" she said looking up at him. "Our son and his acceptance in noble circles is not nonsense!"

Byakuya crossed his arms and looked out the door behind Sakura and sighed. "I am going to retire for the evening. Tell the servants I do not wish to be bothered after my bath."

"Yes sire" she said holding back tears. 'Why is he so inscrutable? Why can't I ever figure out what is going to make him angry and what isn't?'

When Byakuya walked out onto the landing he ignored the servants standing there, as he was raised to do. The three ladies rushed into the room and Sakura was wiping away tears. "I'm working very hard to keep all of this as manageable as possible. I'm tired too" she said. "I don't know where it comes from sometimes. He can just be so cruel!" She looked up at the smiling portrait of Hisana.

The servants too saw that the portrait of the lord's late wife was still keeping him company. Sakura was embarrassed that they saw this and let her tears come out.

--

Byakuya sat in his bath, allowing the heat to soften his tight muscles. He also felt guilty for taking out his frustration on Sakura. He sunk lower in the water, wishing he could somehow avoid all the public appearances and just live in peace and privacy with his new family. He realized he had not seen his boy that day and wanted to visit his son before he went to sleep.

He got out of the bath and was dried and dressed by his servants. He walked out and over to the nursery. He asked for the boy to be brought to him. A severe looking nurse brought out a small bundle wrapped in indigo cloth and placed it in Byakuya's arms.

He looked down at the baby boy and contentedness overtook him. The worries of the day melted away and he was totally entranced by the gurgling and spastic movements of his son. Byakuya went to hook the baby's hand with his finger, but the child grabbed onto it first.

"Don't look so surprised, sire" laughed the nurse. Byakuya had not even noticed the old woman was still there. "It's an instinct and they all do it."

Byakuya didn't care and was already thinking of what a magnificent hold the child would have on his own zanpaktuou.

The child fell asleep and the nurse took him back to his crib. Byakuya went to Sakura's quarters in secret. She was sleeping and he woke her gently. He whispered to her his apologies and stroked her cheek. She looked up at him from her pillow, not quite sure if she was dreaming or not. "Our son, has your eyes."

She smiled and said "and your nose."

"And your smile" he said laying down next to her.

"That's not true" she said "I'm not sure if it's your smile or not since I rarely ever see it" she said, teasing.

He chuckled in response. "I am sorry, Sakura. I appreciate all you are doing for him, but I am overwhelmed with all the responsibility. The squads are preparing to receive next years graduates already and I feel ill prepared. You have delivered a perfect child, yet I again, feel ill prepared. He and you are always worth my time and I am sorry that I hurt you before. I was not careful with my words."

"Sire. Thank you."

He began to stroke her side and feel the curves of her body. They had changed, but were still appealing to him. He drew her closer to his body and she pushed away. "Sire, the doctor said at least 7 more days" she said with a smirk.

"Will it have to be 7 more days until I kiss you."

"No, I think that's okay" she smirked.

"Then I will kiss you all over before I go to sleep."

"Sire! I don't think—"

Suddenly Sakura's door slid open and her mother walked in. "Sakura dear, I…" She stopped in her tracks when she saw Byakuya groping her daughter. "Sakura! You know the doctor's orders!" She looked at Byakuya and said "I'm sorry if she mis-informed you, but she is not ready to work on the next heir!"

"Motherrr!" said Sakura embarrassed.

Byakuya was still in good spirits and chuckled. "I am in the know, the doctor spoke with me as well. I will return to my quarters for the evening." He looked at Sakura, kissed her on her forehead and said "I will see you on the morrow."

After Byakuya left Sakura's mother looked very distraught. "Mother" inquired Sakura "what is wrong?"

"I just heard a noise. I'm glad I came when I did. Really Sakura, sneaking around like that! With him!"

"Mother, he's my husband."

"Why did you have to be chosen by that one" she muttered.

Sakura didn't hear the comment and prompted her mother again. "Mother?"

"Oh, yes. Well now that I see you are safe and sound I will retire again for the evening. Good night my daughter."

"Good night mother."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning Sakura sat in her room working on her calligraphy. The breeze blew through a crack in doors to the garden outside. She was listening to a bird warble as she gently dragged the bristles of her brush down the page. The sound of the wind nudged a wind chime ever so slightly and the peace of the quiet settled into Sakura.

Then she heard some whispers. She couldn't see who it was, and felt uneasy about it. She could hear that they were outside her door and she walked over to the crack in the door. She got close to the door and looked out the crack. Two of her mother's servants were talking seriously to each other, but Sakura couldn't hear what they were saying.

She walked closer to the door and they stopped, startled. The servant facing the other way turned around and Sakura opened the shoji door. She said "What is so interesting?"

"Nothing Ma'dam" they said bowing. They then backed up to leave.

Sakura said "I did not give you permission to leave." They stopped in their tracks and a bowed again. "What were you discussing so secretively?" Sakura was suspicious and just as aware of the possibility of subterfuge as her husband was.

"Milady, it was nothing, really" said one of the servants.

"If it was nothing then you should have no problem sharing it" said Sakura.

One of the maids dropped to her knees and touched her forehead to the ground. "Milady, I'm sorry we disturbed you…it was just…it was just that…"

"Rina-san!" said the other servant. She looked at Sakura and also bowed.

The first servant continued "We were, well Sakura-sama, we…we were instructed to guard your rooms at night. We were just discussing the schedule."

The second servant sighed and Sakura said "Did my mother order this?"

The second servant lifted her head and said "We're sorry milady…"

"Did she?" asked Sakura, irritated. She was getting impatient.

The second servant dropped her head again and said "Yes milady, I'm sorry."

"You're dismissed" said Sakura, satisfied and she walked off down the walk towards her mothers quarters.

Sakura told her mother about the incident and also explained, quite peacefully that she did not appreciate the gesture. "I am an adult, married and mature. I do not need you to protect me mother."

The Lady Taki was arranging flowers. "From what I walked in on, apparently I do" she said as she shifted a flower in the vase before her.

"Mother, we weren't doing anything-"

"I don't need to know the details. HE apparently has little regard for your health. Though not lethal, your delivery was difficult. You have doctors orders and he should respect that."

"Mother, I don't know why you speak of him that way. He cares very deeply for my safety."

Her mother added a taller flower and removed a shorter one "He could have fooled me. If he wasn't there to pillow with you why was he there?"

Sakura didn't want to explain that what he had done and that he was there to apologize. 'It would sound as though mother is right about him.' "Oh mother. You just wouldn't understand."

Her mother smirked and said "I know a lot more about men than you think, daughter, and the first thing to learn is that all men are the same."

"That's not true! Don't make such broad generalizations."

"The second rule is, for whatever reason be it love or just primal need, men put sex above all else."

"Mother! I don't think you should be saying such things!" said Sakura, blushing.

Her mother giggled and said "I guess you still have a lot to learn."  
--

Byakuya met with the top two of his advisors, Furukawa and Mitsumata, in an official room on his estate to discuss many administrative issues which had recently popped up. Just as the meeting was winding down the second advisor, Mitsumata, a middle aged ex-Shinigami said "Sire, I didn't get a proper chance to congratulate you on the birth of your son!"

"Ah yes!" said his top aide, Furukawa. "Congratulations Byakuya-sama. A boy no less. I'm sure he will make a fine addition to your line."

Byakuya nodded, and then rubbed his forehead with the tips of his fingers.

The two advisors looked at each other and the elder one nodded for the second to go. He nodded back in agreement and said good day to Byakuya-sama.

Byakuya's top aid said "Trouble in paradise, sire?"

"Yes and no" said Byakuya, laconic as always.

"Would you care to elaborate. If it is putting stress on your majesty, then perhaps we could figure out a way to alleviate it?"

"Not unless you can reverse time, Furukawa" said Byakuya. A maid quickly appeared and brought the two men tea. Byakuya spoke to his aide while she put out their cups. "Sakura is a joy, but sometimes I think it may have been easier to simply not be married at all."

The maid, as trained, backed up and bowed. Byakuya barely nodded in her direction and focused on his aide, awaiting his answer. The aide said "Well, sire, you had your chance to eliminate her-"

"That is not what I am getting at. Not at all. I…I care deeply for Sakura. She is very pleasant and wonderful at juggling the affairs of this house while also being dedicated to me, personally."

"Her father is a difficult issue to surmount."

"Yes. I never wish she was not in my life only that all the complications were not there."

"There is very little we can do about that, sire. After lord Taki's demise, this is really the only way to once again build a strong repore with her family. Though not on par with the Kuchiki's they are a powerful clan and their support is important."

"Yes, but, I wish there were a simpler way." The aide laughed loudly. Byakuya didn't see the humor and furrowed his brow "What is so funny?"

"Sire, this is the easiest way. Your wife has given them a child to fawn over. There is no better way to bring a group of bitter old men and women to your side than show them a brand new spanking babe. The child, I'm sure, is beautiful."

The corner of Byakuya's mouth curved slightly upward. "He is, but that is another issue I worry about. His safety. From them."

"Mm. This is a serious matter. Have you received any threats, your majesty?"

"No. Not as of yet."

"Let's hope there will be none. If Sakura's brother or remaining cousin do not have son's, yours will be next in line to be head of that family."

"That would cause serious tensions, no?

"Hm. Perhaps, but it could be beneficial and rewarding, and we should start planning now.'

"I have no more time for planning" said Byakuya, irritated. He stood up and walked over to a wall and admired a wall scroll displayed there. "This is what I am saying. Again, complications arise. We will deal with that when it comes. It would be beneficial to us, but I do not want to start a war over it."

The maid appeared again and silently took their empty cups. "No, sire, a war would not help anyone, but if it is a possibility we should be prepared for it." The door closed gently as the maid closed it behind her.

"Prepare for a war?" asked Byakuya half turning around.

"No, no, prepare for his succession to their throne. Begin by welcoming her family into your home and allow them to become familiar with your son and his successes. Remind them he is part of their family and should be proud of his accomplishments. Give them confidence in him, and you. They already have it in your wife, sire. She was able to smooth out many key relationships after her father and his supporters died and we are indebted to her for that."

"Yes. It is easier to use a sword sometimes, but the repercussions are not always so easy to handle. She did beautifully."

"I see, sire" nodded the aide with a smile under his mustache.

Byakuya turned to face him "Mm?"

"You don't mind being married, but sharing her with everyone else is irksome to you. Hahahahaha."

Byakuya grimaced.

--


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sakura sat in her practice room working on using her spirit power. She had learned to control it to the point where she no longer needed to wear it. It was too early to tell what kind of power her son had, but she suspected he would be strong. She hoped to take the path that Byakuya's parents did for him, for her own child instead of resorting to using a crystal as hers had. She would have to rely on Byakuya for guidance.

Once she and her husband had begun to try seriously to have a child, she removed her crystal. The crystal bounced her own reiatsu back at her and she did not want it battering her unborn child. At first it was difficult because it felt as though her power were flowing out of her endlessly. She had very little energy and she was tired all the time. After several days it evened out a bit and she was able to control the flow better with Byakuya's assistance. He guided her and taught her in a gentle manner, step by step, until she was able to do it on her own.

After practicing Sakura undressed and prepared for her bath. She asked her servants to go into the hall and looked at her new body in mirror leaning on the wall. She was pleased her breast had grown but other things had grown too that she wasn't so pleased with. She scrunched up her face with displeasure as she held onto a bit of extra flab which now hung from her belly. "Go away!" she pleaded with the flab, but it stubbornly sat on her belly. "Do you want Byakuya-sama to see you!" she whispered at her belly button. She gripped the extra flesh with both hands and looked down at it. She whispered "I don't think he wants to see you and neither do I! Go away!"

She had tried some special teas Sukehime had heard about, and special meals prepared by her chef, but her body was still far from recovered. 'At least I don't look pregnant anymore. No one told me about that sticking around after the baby was born.' "Sheesh!"

Sakura looked lower in the mirror once more and was glad to see her feet were getting back to normal. They were covered in her special bath-socks, but she could still see an improvement. They had swollen up ridiculously during her pregnancy and she was worried. As a noblewoman they were her pride and joy. Sakura's tiny feet were especially petite and fair and Byakuya complimented them often. She smiled, pleased with her feet and got into her bath.

She decided it would be better to just sink into the water instead of torture herself over something which she knew would just take time. She got low enough to lift her socked feet out of the bath and rested them on the opposite edge doing her best to focus on what she liked about her new body.

Sakura had noticed things in the house which made her uneasy aside from her changing body. Her husband was under a lot of pressure and more irritable than usual. The servants were acting strangely, but after her conversation the day before attributed that to her mother's interventions. 'When is mother leaving anyway…?' Her family, in general, were being kind, but rather demanding about seeing her son. It was a lot of pressure. She also noted that Rukia had gone missing shortly after the birth of her child, but she wasn't sure where she had gone. 'Probably off to the living world again for some mission.'

Lady Taki wrote a note by candle light and handed it off to a servant. The servant left just as Sakura came to her door. She felt an uneasy reiatsu off of the servant, but dismissed it and entered her mother's room. "Mother, I have some concerns I need to discuss with you in confidence."

Sakura's mother looked very serious. "Yes, daughter? What do they concern?"

"Well…" Sakura looked very uneasy. "Since the baby was born, I…mother this is very hard" she said as she took a seat next to her mother. As Sakura looked at her mother she saw a tension building behind her eyes and the same uneasiness she felt in the servant that had passed her. She dismissed it and continued. "I know it will be a few months before I really need to be concerned about this, but it's about my body…"

Sakura's mother smiled knowingly and laughed a little. "Oh, daughter."

-  
The following day was another stressful day which passed on the Kuchiki estate. Sakura stayed in her quarters writing and dictating correspondence to her relatives about their visits and their travels. Byakuya met with Renji, Commander Yamamoto, and some other Captains and Vice Captains to discuss the design proposals and necessities of the training grounds.

At the end of the day Byakuya sat in his study writing next to candle light. The picture of Hisana was present as always. He still loved her, and honored her memory regularly even though he had a new life. Sakura was supportive of Byakuya-sama keeping Hisana's memory alive as it was a testament to his independence, which was Sakura's favorite of her husband's qualities.

Sakura also wanted to make room for Hisana's memory as she knew she would never replace Byakuya's true love. She knew she could be loved as well, because she was a different person, and no two people can ever occupy the same place in someone's hearth. She could not have Hisana's spot, but that also meant Hisana could not have hers.

Sakura did her best to be a dedicated wife and now mother and to fulfill her duty. Anything more was a treat for a noblewoman and she was potently aware of how lucky she was. Byakuya appreciated his new wife's understanding and adored her for it…and for her cute little ivory feet.

'Now I have a son…' Byakuya smiled at Hisana's portrait and the smile faded. Fate had decreed he could not have a child with Hisana. Whatever the reason, he had stopped asking himself long ago. The memory of when they found out was too painful to revisit. He continued to write.

Byakuyra felt a flicker of reiatsu, hostile. He jumped to the left and into a roll, then popped to his feet just as poison darts pinged off his desk, through the flame of his candle, and cracking the glass of Hisana's portrait.

He stood in the dark, brought his sword up, and released his zanpaktuou. "Scatter…" The storm of lethal petals disintegrated the shoji doors and spread throughout the garden outside. It caught the culprit and eviscerated them on the spot. Kuchiki walked out onto the landing then down onto the stone pathway into the garden. He approached the body and found them choking on their own fluids in their last moments.

He called the storm of blades back and sheathed his sword. The culprit was swathed in black clothing of a spy. Kuchiki removed the wrappings around their face just as the culprit expired. It was useless to try and identify who it was by their face as when he removed the wrapping; their skin slid off, along with some muscle, and what used to be an eye. He could see, to his surprise, though, what remained of the body was that of a woman.

Byakuya's guards, and aids rushed to the scene. He walked off disinterested in the body. Then he realized his guards were here in the garden, and not with his wife and new born son. He shunpoed to Sakura's quarters and found them empty. There were guards there, but they had been killed. He entered, calling her name "Sakura? Sakura!" There was no evidence of a struggle and he was alarmed at how quiet it was. He found the blanket Ukitake had given him on the floor, but no child wrapped inside. Byakuya could sense neither his wife nor their baby. "SAKURAAA!"

Sakura's mother cooed to her grandson and the infant gurgled happily. "Oooooh, little lord, helloooo, helloooo!"

"Mother, please" said Sakura as she brushed her own hair.

"What?" said her mother as she focused on her grandson.

"Please stop that, you sound ridiculous."

"I will coo to my grandson if I want. I did the same with you and you turned out just fine."

Sakura sighed and put the brush down. Lady Taki's servant entered with two teas on a tray for Sakura and her mother. Sakura kissed her baby on the forehead and another servant took the child to put him to bed. "I'm so happy mother. I wish…"

"You wish you father was here too?" said Lady Taki.

"Yes. I do" said Sakura sadly, holding her cup of tea on her lap.

Lady Taki lifted her cup off the tray and said "I do not know what to say, Sakura. If only Byakuya had supported him, we would not have lost him."

Sakura took a drink of her green tea then said "That is not fair, mother. Byakuya-sama did not have a choice. Father was wrong to make such an assumption." It was difficult for Sakura to say so, but deep down she did feel her father was wrong.

"Sakura! How could you speak against your late father!" said Lady Taki putting her tea down on the tray.

Sakura took another drink, firstly keep her from saying something she may regret to her mother, but also to collect her thoughts. She held the cup in her lap and said "Mother, Byakuya had to do what he did, and father did what he thought was right. This is not a discussion which is appropriate for us to have. It was a question of their honor, and both men did as they saw fit. It is not our place to question their judgment. After all, they were both fighting for their family's honor as well, which includes both of us.

Lady Taki sighed and shook her head. "I have taught you well, perhaps I should take a lesson from you. But where along the line did you become the teacher, hm?" She laughed, but Sakura did not.

Lady Taki's daughter felt sleepy, and fought her eye lids to stay open. "Mother, I'm…I'm going to lie down. I feel awfully sleepy." Sakura had never been so sleepy. Her vision was blurring. The last thing she remembered seeing was her mother's full cup of tea.

Sakura woke up, dazed and confused. She was in a large stone chamber, lit by torches. She was laying on a comfortable futon. She did not recognize the place but did recognize the voices that floated aroundnher. They were her mother's servants. Her mindwas foggy, but she still managed to call out to her son's name. One of the servants came into view and said "Don't worry,he's fine. He's with me."

"Where is Sukehime? I feel awful. What happened? Wher are we? What…"

Sakura realized she had been drugged. "Help…I think…I…we're in trouble…"

"Shush dear, we're safe. No one will bother us here."

Sakura's eyesight focused more and she saw the Taki family crest above the doorway. 'Doorway? There must be another room.' She saw the movement of torchlight through that doorway as well. Sakura sat up and looked around waking up more. "Why am I here?"

Her mother's servant said "We are here for your own good."

Sakura saw then what was happening. She said to herself "Oh no, mother…what have you done?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As the day broke Kuchiki-sama stalked through his home gathering various people who he required on his journey. He was curt with his orders and direct about what he wanted. He assembled a force of his best guards, dressed for the cold, and was exiting through the front gate. He led the way with his zanpaktuou on his hip. He was not wearing his captains cloak but did wear his family's heirloom sash and a black haori with the family crest proudly displayed on his back in white. Rukia and Renji were waiting on the other side, also dressed in warm clothing. Rukia wore a similar haori to Byakuya, but in a deep violet and Renji wore his uniform's black haori.

'When did she get back?' Byakuya said to Rukia "There is no need for you to go. You must stay here and look after the house. Sakura…is not here to do so. Renji" he turned to his Vice Captain "This is a personal matter and not part of your duties as the Vice Captain of the Gotei 13."

"When has that stopped me, sir?" said Renji.

Kuchiki frowned and led the way. They took ten paces and Byakuya realized he couldn't sense her or his son. He halted and so did those searching behind him. Renji was at his captain's side and said "…uh…sir?"

"Renji do you sense the Lady Kuchiki? Or my child?"

Renji hesitated but said "I haven't met the kid yet sir, so I wouldn't recognize him but…no , not the Lady, sir." Just as he finished his sentence he realized what that may have meant. "Sir…I'm sure they're fine."

"……"

"Let's discuss this away from the guards, sir" said Renji as he nodded towards the wall.

Kuchiki agreed and they both walked over to a wall of white marble. Renji quietly said "Sir, we can't wander around with out a destination. I suggest we pick a few places before we move forward, sir…sir?"

Kuchiki was distracted and had not heard a word Renji had said. His face was unreadable, but Renji swore he could feel an under current of emotion from his captain. It was barely noticeable, even for someone who knew Kuchiki as well as Renji did.

"No" said Kuchiki. He turned and called over a guard. The captain sent him back inside to get the unsightly tracking device which Captain Kurotsuchi had given them at the shower.

Once it was in Byakuya's hands he turned it on. I hope Sakura placed it on him as I had requested.

The hard purple frame became soft and throbbed when the power was turned on causing both Kuchiki and Renji to grimace with disgust. Then the screen lit up and a feint beeping began. "North" said Kuchiki and the group began to search for Sakura and the baby.

--

"Sakuraaaaa! SAKURAAA! Where is my baby! Where is MY BABY!" screetched the Lady Taki as she ran from room to room. Where is she!?"

The Lady couldn't find her daughter and heard that Kuchiki had left the grounds. She was truly worried. After hearing rumor after rumor from her servants she was truly worried. The night before the Lady Taki had Sakura visiting with her. Her daughter had been truly overwrought with all her new responsibilities as both a wife and mother.

Lady Taki felt that Byakuya was not being as supportive as he could have been and all of this after the death of Lord Taki. Sakura's mother saw her daughter falling asleep with the tea in her hand. A servant came and took in from her before the overwhelmed Lady Kuchiki fell asleep on her mother's floor.

Sakura's mother was surprised at her daughter's sudden need for sleep and noticed something strange. She looked down at her tea and realized her daughter had drunk nearly half, while she herself, had none. She was about to call out for help when she felt a damp cloth over her nose and mouth and fell back into the darkness. She woke the next morning frantic.

She left the residential portion of the palace to find Lord Byakuya. She walked through large empty rooms, the finest tatami laid down from wall to wall. It was surprisingly empty. She finally came to a room deep in the castle. The doors were slid open already and she entered, not caring what was happening on the other side. She saw an older man sitting at a table. He looked up, as though surprised to see her. There was no one else in the room. "…Hello?" he said, wondering who she was.

"Where is Byakuya-sama" she asked, out of breath from running all over the castle. "Where are the guards, where are the servants!?"

Furukawa was the old man she found and one of his servants had accompanied him on this meeting. The young woman stood along the wall ready to come forward for any of his needs at the flick of his finger. "My, my. There is quite a bit of chaos in the palace today" he said.

"Where is SAKURA?"

Furukawa sighed and said "I see. She has gone missing-"

"And the baby!" Lady Taki was nearly overwhelmed, and didn't understand why this man wasn't more upset. Furukawa became visibly more alarmed at the mention of the missing heir. "Where is everyone!?"

"Please don't interrupt me, and please tell me who you are" he said, nearly loosing his patience with this woman.

"I am the Lady Taki" she said with pride, pulling herself together.

"Oh, I see, so you are Sakura's mother. Well, we had better get some answers to your questions" he said, smiling under his white mustache.

Sakura's mother and Furukawa walked further through the castle until they found someone who explained what had happened the night before and that Byakuya-sama was out searching for his wife.

"Lies" said Lady Taki through her teeth. "All lies" she said more audibly. The servant who told them the information backed up and bowed then went back to her work.

"My lady, please. We will find out more information. It isn't wise to jump to conclusions. How does it profit that servant to lie? Come, let us find some others."

The others that they found confirmed the story, but Lady Taki was convinced otherwise. After finding a few other advisors and the guards who were left behind they gathered together. Lady Taki said "I know it was him. I know it was Byakuya-sama. He never appreciated my daughter and he was getting tired of her. He was always…" she shook her head and didn't finish her sentence.

Furukawa stepped towards her and said "We understand that this is difficult for you and your fear for your daughter may be clouding your judgment milady. Sakura's husband is a powerful as he is famous. Many come forth each year to challenge not only his authority, but also to defeat him in a duel and take his glory for their own. There are many who harbor ill will towards him."

"But…" she shook her head only thinking of how his actions lead to her husband's death. Now she feared his actions led to her daughter's death and that of her grandson.

Furukawa's eyes narrowed in concentration and he said "Keep in mind milady, you are just as suspect as he."

"ME!?" she said shocked. "What nonsense are you talking about?! She is my daughter, why in Soul Society would I do such a thing!?"

"We all know of your frustration with your daughter and her choices as well as your sometimes unbridled anger at Byakuya-sama for his decisions. It is no secret what happened with your husband."

Lady Taki was stunned that Furukawa mentioned it so blatantly.

"Regardless" he continued. "There are many who hold things against Byakuya and wish ill on him. He is out now tracking down his family. If anything, I pray for the baby."

--


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Byakuya-sama will find us" said Sakura.

Her mother's servants were moving about, all with their own jobs. One in particular that Sakura knew as Kurohana was sitting with her. "And what will you do, when he does? Will you serve me up as you did your father?"

Sakura was shocked that a mere servant would speak to her that way "How dare you!" Though Kurohana was just a servant, she still felt she had to clarify the situation before rumors spread. "I had nothing to do with—"

"Don't give me that! As the wife of a powerful lord you have a great deal of influence and if she doesn't she is pathetic."

"I hadn't at that time, and who are you to speak to me that way!?"

"He won't find us, and even if he does he won't be any more powerful than an ordinary human. These walls will see to that! They're all sekki stone."

Sakura shook her head in confusion "Why are you doing this? He has been so kind to you! I won't to go to my family's fortress either, I'm tired of these games."

"You will not!"

Sakura was suspicious of this woman's motives. She knew she was in danger, but didn't quite know where this servant came from. "I get the sense this is about you. What is going on here?"

"That's enough. You need to rest."

"I've been resting too long already. Why did you bring me here?" Sakura's anger began to rise.

"You killed your father!" she said hysterically.

"Why are you saying these things to me?" It was hard for Sakura to argue, because at times she felt she was responsible for her father's demise. 'Perhaps if I had done something…'

"You told Kuchiki! You advised him to not back your father! You killed him!"

Sakura didn't understand why this woman was so wild. "You're just a maid. Why are you so upset?" asked Sakura, her suspicions about this woman taking a more solid form.

"You killed him the same as if you stabbed him!" she said harshly, catching the attention of the other servants.

Sakura shook her head in confusion. "You're insane. What is wrong with you? You're not making any sense."

Suddenly a servant came out of the darkness and put a hand on Kurohana's shoulder. "Please, this is not the time. You'll have your revenge." Kurohana stood up and briskly walked out of the room.

"What are you doing?" 'She's the same servant who must have drubbed my tea!' Sakura's insecurities were rising. She knew she couldn't use her own spirit power while encased inside the sekki stone room "Where is my son, bring him to me."

"Milady, he is sleeping."

"Did you drug him too? Bring him here."

Sakura was angry and determined to get home to Byakuya.

"No, milady it's night time."

--  
Byakuya and his men had walked all day and found themselves moving in the direction of Sakura's home lands. Renji thought to himself 'I hope she didn't run away for his captain 's sake. That would be embarrassing if we arrived and she refused to come with us.' The hideous tracking device beeped louder and more frequently than it did at first. Byakuya knew he was closing in. His relief was palpable. .The child was close, and perhaps Sakura was close as well.

They all began to run to keep up with the Shinigami Captain.

--  
Underground beneath the soil and beneathe the two thick layers of sekki stone, Sakura sat feeding her child. A torch flickered in the corne and she spoke softly to her son. "I don't know what she planned after this, little one. Your father will come for us. I know your father and I know he will come for us." She stroked the baby's head.

Right above Sakura on the surface Byakuya stood with his tracker listening to it tell him the child was right there. The series of beeps had become almost a solid tone: it was a trilling noise which everyone could hear. There was obviously nothing on the surface, but the grass, and an occasional bush. Byakuya was determined to return with his family, alive or dead, as soon as possible.

No one could feel their reiatsu. The one thought they all shared but did not dare speak was that their lord's young wife and child had been buried there. The guards stood around with Byakuya in the center. The captain was in his own world hoping against all hope that perhaps there was a reason aside from death which prevented them fro feeling his wife and child's spirit force.

Renji was the brave soul to first ask Kuchiki what their orders were. Byakuya had no alternatives. He would return his wife and child to their rightful home. "Dig." Byakuya then walked out of the clearing into woods which surrounded them.

--  
Kurohana came into the room again just as Sakura had finished feeding the baby. The servant said to Sakura "This is your father's safe house. There is only one entrance/exit. You will not be going out that way."

"Are you taking me somewhere?" asked Sakura a little afraid. Sakura thought back to her father telling her one afternoon in his office about the safe house. She remembered images of the map on his low desk. She was very young and just remembered his smiling face, nothing more. 'Oh papa…'

"You will come with us" she said succinctly.

Sakura felt a serious danger fill the air "I'm not going anywhere with you"

"You will come with us. If you don't come with us we will kill you."

Kuchiki returned to oversee the dig. He walked around and found the spot where the tracker was most active. He then asked his guards to dig. Renji stood back and crossed his arms into his sleeves. "Sir, why don't you take a rest. I can supervise things here."

Kuchiki said "Your concern is appreciated, but I want to be here when they are found."

Kuchiki again looked down at the tracker as it blinked. And beeped. He shut off the sound and continued to wait.

Right under his feed Sakura sat with her captors. She did her best to go through her memories and find this servant, but she couldn't. 'When before this did this woman serve my mother? She is familiar, but I don't recall-' Sakura swallowed a gasp she almost used when she realized who the woman was. She had seen her before, but not as her mother's servant.

A long time ago as a little girl she followed her father everywhere. She admired him so much and wanted nothing more than to be with him all day. It wasn't possible when he went out into the world to administer justice and battle, but when he was in the castle she could easily track him down and find him, no matter where he was.

One day she followed him to a part of the castle where she had never been. She followed her father down a hallway with out his direct knowledge. When he was out of sight she followed him further. A couple of guards stood in her way and would not let her pass, no matter how cute she tried to be. "That place isn't for little ladies like yourself, Sakura-chan. Run along now. Your father is um…taking care of business." The other guard laughed and Sakura left to find another way into that area of the castle.

Being resourceful and still a small chilled she found a passage that bypassed the guards. She popped out into a hallway of beautifully decorated screens. They were decorated with trees of autumn and falling leaves. She then heard some giggling and a light airy music floating through the air. Sakura followed it and looked through a slightly opened door. There was a woman with her face painted white and a red lips. Her kimono was grand and luxurious, and definitely more elaborate than she or her mother wore. The woman was Kurohana and she was pouring her father sake. There were other women in the room, but none held her father's attention like this woman. Though they were not doing anything that was outright unacceptable Sakura knew her mother would not like this situation or that woman and quickly left trying to forget.

Sakura now understood what was happening. Kurohana, who had depended on Sakura's father, was now gone and someone had to pay. Sakura thought it was more than generous that her mother allowed Kurohana to stay on at the castle. Her job was ended when Lord Taki passed away. 'Did mother even know about this woman?' Sakura said "I'm sure that if we return immediately your sentence will be light and that Bya-"

"I refuse to be sentenced, Sakura."

"Kurohana, there is not other option. He will find us and you will—"

"With all of this sekki stone your husband is powerless against us."

"Don't speak that way!" This was becoming a little more serious than Sakura thought it was going to be.

"It is true Sakura and you must realize there is not other way."

"There must be!" 'I have GOT to get OUT of here!'

"And you will join me.."

"I will not!"

"You do not have an option, dearest. It is only logical. You must atone, one way or the other, for the legacy of betrayal and your part in your father's demise" said Kurohana.

"You have completely lost your mind!" said Sakura, breathless with confusion and shock.

"You must never speak to me that way again!" snapped Kurohana.

Sakura's eyes searched this woman's face for some explanation, and when she found none she began to cry.


	8. Chapter 8

-  
Chapter 8

On the surface the guards dug with their bare hands until Renji sent off two to return with shovels and hoes from a nearby village. They had dug a considerable ditch when Renji climbed out. He approached his captain and said "We musta dug four meters sir. I think that thing is busted."

Byakuya eyed the blinking device and the large hole his men had dug in the ground. He walked to the edge and looked in. Two guards who had been digging were resting on the sloped walls of dirt.

They stood at attention when they realized the captain was looking down at them. In a rare display of furry Byakuya contorted his face with anger and threw down the device with great force into the hole and stormed away. Renji ran after him and caught up. "Sir! Sir!"

"They could be anywhere!" he said evenly. "we have wasted time here."

One of the guards in the hole bent down to pick up the device and noticed a dent in the dirt where it had hit initially. Dirt had burst away from the spot revealing a hard surface underneath.

The guard brushed away a bit more dirt. "Sekki stone!"

Renji didn't know what to say to his captain. The outlook was bleak and tragic. His captain had lost his new young wife and newborn son. This soon after Renji had leaned of the tragic loss of his first wife. "Sir, I—"

"Sire! Sire!" Renji was glad for the interruption because he had no words to comfort his Captain. "Sire!" called one of the guards running up to them. The guard ran up and bowed, panting with excitement "Sire! It's sekki stone! Under the dirt!...an underground chamber perhaps…that's…that's why we could not sense them sire!"

The guard and all the men were filled with renewed hope. Their lords wife and future heir may still be alive.

Some kind of entourage then traveled down the road. Byakuya did not recognize the group until they came closer. It was Sakura's mother's palanquin and a retinue of her servants. The palanquin came to a stop and she emerged. Her face reflected the enraged state she was in. She glared at Byakuya-sama as she approached.

Two of her personal guards flanked her. She stopped abruptly in front of Byakuya and was irritated he did not react beyond a regular formal greeting. "You son of a-" she reared back as if to hit him.

Her guards grabbed her shoulders and said "Milady! Please, for your own safety!"

Byakuya turned around and walked away, back towards the hole. She called after him "What are you doing? Trying to bury the evidence! I know it was you Byakuya! I KNOW IT!"

He simply closed his eyes and moved forward, not acknowledging her accusations and getting back to his project. But she wasn't going to leave him in peace. She was angry over her daughter and she wanted to find her. "I know it was you!"

Renji couldn't take this woman slandering his captain and yelled out "Lady, with all due respect, we're searching for Lady Kuchiki right now. Why would he—"

"I have knowledge of conversations surrounding the quote 'elimination' of my daughter!" she yelled to Kuchiki.

Byakuya stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder "What nonsense is this?" He knew it had been an option revealed to him on a couple of occasions when he first wed, but it was nothing he seriously considered.

"I know Byakuya-sama! I know how you wanted my nuisance of a daughter out of the way! I know how you found all the attention y our son was getting from my family was a nuisance! I know how you planned to kill her along with my husband! I know it all!"

"How did you come by such information?" he asked calmly.

"So you do not deny it?" she asked as the guards who held her released her arms.

He did not answer, not feeling like wasting time knowing his son was so close by. He did not want to lose him. "This is not the time nor place" he answered and went back to focusing on the dig.

Renji thought 'Captain didn't put much into defending himself, did he?' He said out loud "Interesting how you blame me when Captain tracked them back to _your_ castle."

"Stay out of this you scruffy, scruffy…Urgh!" she was frustrated and was worried that they were trying to cover something suspicious up. "You say you tracked my grandson here? Are you sure you aren't burying them?"

"That is it, Lady Taki!" said Renji furious that she would accuse his captain of such things. "We are doing the best we can to find them!"

"It was only a couple of days ago that you revisited the idea of eliminating her! After that tiff you had over yet another visit for your son!"

Kuchiki ignored her, but Renji wanted her to leave. Some of Kuchiki's guards slowed their work and looked at each other, not totally ruling out the idea of Byakuya-sama planning to kill anyone.

"And war! My maids heard it all Byakuya-sama and they kept me well informed!"

Kuchiki ordered his guards to continue to dig ignoring Lady Taki. She soon became flustered and returned to her castle, just down the road.

-  
Below the ground in the two room safe house Sakura sat trying to get some sleep. She was worried that something may happen to her child while she slept and only closed her eyes. Her mind raced with awful possibilities. There was as scuffle in the other room where the she knew the door to the outside was. 'I know there is a tunnel to the castle but I didn't see it here – maybe it's hidden in the other room.'

She went to investigate and overheard the servants reporting to Kurohana "He's here! He's here! Outside! We saw him from the castle when we were collecting food. He stands right above us milady!"

"What? How!" she whispered. "This stone should dull his sense!"

"He's digging with his guards! They know!" said the second servant. "Also, Lady Taki has returned!"

"That's ridiculous" said her mother's servant. "Even if they dig they will never break the layers of rock. Their zanpaktuos will be useless!"

"What of Lady Taki?"

"I have feeling she will take care of herself. Do not be concerned over her" said Kurohana.

Sakura ran back and picked up her son. While spying on that conversation she saw the exit. It was a small crawl space in the wall leading to a dark tunnel. She knew the tunnel was about half a mile long and had no lighting of it's own. She recalled her father telling her about the space once, but she had never seen it before. She didn't know if it was possible but she was going to try and escape.

-  
The guards worked relentlessly at clearing away the dirt. It was clearly a large structure underground and they didn't know how much of it was uncovered.

Byakuya lost his patience. "clear away from there" he said simply. He drew his sword "Scatter, Senbonzakura…" The storm of cherry blossoms cleared away mounds of Earth, revealing a large rectangle of sekki stone. There was a section which jutted out, like a hallway of some type.

Just as the men were becoming lighter from their success Renji spotted a squad of the Taki guards approaching. 'Their reiatsu is strong. They're warriors no doubt, not just noble's sons appointed to those fancy positions. These guys have seen some battle.'

Kuchiki's men halted their dig when the Taki guards approached. There was tension in the air and the leader of the Taki squad stepped forward. "Captain and lord Kuchiki, the Lady Taki respectfully requests you leave her home lands immediately."

The men looked at each other and Kuchiki said, in a disinterested tone "We have come upon something which is of great interest to us and we will not leave until we have what we came here for."

The general knew Kuchiki's reputation, he was famous afterall. "Captain…If you refuse, we will be forced to remove you from the grounds by whatever means possible." The leader of the Taki squad looked at the hole in the ground suspicisous of what was happening.

By this time rumors had spread throughout the village and to inhabitants in both the Kuchiki and Taki lands. There were rumors that either or both Lady Taki and Lord Kuchiki disposed of Sakura and the new born boy. Some of the tales said Kuchiki had fallen for Sakura's mother and others that the Lady Taki was jealous of the attention Kuchiki was giving her daughter. Other rumors were more serious, and based in truth such as the stories of Kuchiki planning to eliminate Sakura. No one knows how such rumors spread so rapidly, but they do.

The Taki leader had heard them all and said "Whatever you and your men are burying here will have to wait. Please, I am asking respectfully, Captain, take your men and go."

Kuchiki stared at this man, knowing he could defeat him easily. Renji was right at Kuchiki's side with his hand resting on the hilt of his Zabimaru. Renji's reputation had grown even grander after he defeated Lord Taki. His demeanor and appearance were enough to scare some of the guards on the Taki side.

The sun was setting again. This was taking too much time. Kuchiki said "I do not have time for this."

"There were rumors of war as well, Captain" said the Taki leader. "This is only a small contingent of my men, but trust me, we are all ready to battle if necessary."

Kuchiki was angered, but only showed it with a furrowed brow. He said to himself "Again, complications." He slowly drew his zanpaktuou.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Underground the women could barely hear the scraping of something across the ceiling. Then there was a great shutter and dust fell from the walls and ceiling. Some of the women squealed with fear and Sakura clung her baby close. "Here!" she shouted "Here sire!"

"Into the hall! To the castle" shouted Kurohana and she pushed the ladies into the other room and towards the crawl space. She held Sakura back "Not you. You will stay here with me!"

Sakura protested and finally threw her shoulder into Kurohana's chest. Sakrua's attacker lost her balance and fell to the ground hitting her head and rendering her unconscious. Sakura took one last look and dove into the crawl space with her baby in her arms.

On the surface Byakuya held his sword in one hand and the tracker in the other. He looked again at the device and thought he saw a change in the blinking pattern. He turned the sound on to confirm. It was beeping slower and slower. The direction arrow was pointing to the castle.

-  
Sakura crawled on all fours clinging her son to her chest with one arm blindly groping forward with the other. She had never been in such darkness before and she was terribly frightened. She didn't know where the servants were or how much further in the pitch black she had to go. The baby was crying. 'Maybe he is hungry, tired, and scared like me.'

She wanted to rest, but knew she had to forge ahead. Byakuya was out there searching for her.

-  
Approximately four meters above their heads Byakuya was walking along with the tracker, ignoring the fighting going on around him. Byakuya's frustration was mounting. The tracker was indicating his child was close, but he knew nothing of his wife or their safety. He had inched along for more than half a mile following the progress of the tracker. He then used Senbonzakura to clear away the dirt over the path he was following.

Renji ran up to this Captain while all the guards fought and said "Sir! Where are you going, we need your strength, sir!"

"Lead this battle Renji. I have to move on ahead."

"There are only a dozen of us and they'll be sure to send reinforcements." 'If Rukia were here I think I could do it, but…' "Your guards are strong, but they are not Shinigami, sir" he said more quietly. "The Taki clan has experienced fighters. It isn't a sure thing."

"Oii!" heard Renji and he turned his head to see who it was. "Can't you do something so simple?" said Rukia, standing next to Ichigo Kurosaki.

Renji, Rukia, and Ichigo joined forces and allowed Captain Kuchiki to head to the castle on his own. Ichigo saw Renji eyeing his captain walking alone. "Renji" said Ichigo, as he easily knocked out a few guards. "Go. Rukia and I can hold up things here."

Renji nodded and jogged off to catch up with his captain.

-  
Sakura saw a feint glow in the tunnel ahead and she sped up, moving along on her hands and knees. The sekki stone turned into wooden planks and her spirit power resumed. She soon saw it was a torch and the tunnel opened up so she could stand. Her legs were sore and her knees were scraped and bruised.

She leaned on the wall still holding the baby in her arms. She took a rest and tried to calm the baby. Her arms were shaking from fatigue. She lay him down on his blanket and tired to sooth him. She knew she was close now to the castle and she suppressed her own fear and longing to be saved. She knew it was no longer a time she could rely on he parents: her father was in the next life and her mother was no where in sight. It was up to Sakura to save her baby and herself.

The weight of this responsibility pressed down on her and squeezed tears out of her. She sucked it up and once the baby boy calmed she moved forward again.

Byakuya got further and further from the battle and soon saw more Taki guards blocking the castle gate. He did not want to have more of his wife's family's blood on his hands, but he knew he had to get inside. He simply raised his spirit power and the guards collapsed. He flash stepped into the castle and Renji was barely catching up.

Byakuya walked into the castle and found the Lady Taki waiting for him. He said "She is here."

The Lady Taki did not answer him, but merely raised her own reiatsu and revealed that she was holding her husband's sword.

Sakura could see the door. She stumbled to the ground, still clutching her baby to her chest. She was seeing stars and realized she didn't stumble, she had been hit.

Her vision was blurry and she tried her best to hang on. She touched her head with her free hand and felt a warm wetness, blood. She felt her knees give out and soon couldn't fight the blackness which came over her.

She turned as she fell and saw her mothers servant, Kurohana, standing over her with a long wooden board.

Sakura lay on the floor, blood draining from her head and her child again crying, lay across her chest. Kurohana approached and put down the board then picked up the baby. "Oh, don't worry, mommy is going to a better place. Since she can't stay put she's following her papa and you will be following her."

-  
Kuchiki slowly turned away from Lady Taki and walked off towards where he now felt Sakura's reiatsu. It was feint, but it was there. Relief washed over him and then guards blocked the way. He raised his reiatsu, but it did not work on these guards. They were personal body guards of Lady Taki and they would be a challenge. He looked at her and said "I feel her here. I am here to collect her and the boy. Whatever games you are playing, I do not have time for this. Move the guards aside so I may enter."

"I don't know what foolishness you are saying" she said as she lifted the sword. She held it like an expert and he was surprised at the confidence she had. Lady Taki was not a conventional lady, it appeared, and he wondered what else he didn't know about Sakura's mother. He knew he didn't have time to find out now, but there was no other option. He had to fight her and the guards in order to get through, or did he?

Renji made his way into the castle and followed the path of beaten up guards to find his captain engaged in a sword fight with Sakura's mother. Renji felt Sakura close by and knew the guards who were watching Kuchiki and Lady Taki clashing swords were distracted.

He could feel the feint source of Sakura's power and tried to find another way. He silently tread through the large halls of Sakura's home. It was different from the Kuchiki estate, in it's materials. The walls were made of stone and cedar. There were tatami rooms, but only off of stone hallways. This was not a building made for diplomatic meetings. This was a fortress made for war.

As Renji ran down the long hallways his mind wandered to the day he battled Lord Taki and how impressed with the man he was. It was a shame he was not strong enough to fight longer and that he was advanced in years. Renji had admired the man.

Renji then came to a large cedar door. He felt Sakura just beyond it and opened it up,not prepared for what he found. He stepped down three steps squeaking with nightingale floors. He looked truly imposing in the torch light

Renji immediately knelt down to help Sakura who lay in a pool of blood. He looked up and saw a woman dressed like a servant. "Who are you?" he asked, angered, and worried for his Captain. "Give me that baby!"

"You can have him. He won't be alive for very much longer" said the servant woman a bit dreamily. Renji gripped his sword's hilt and the woman said "I have poisoned him and he shall die soon.

"Why would you do such a thing? Servants are loyal, but Lord Taki would not have wanted this!" he yelled trying to make sense of the situation.

The woman quickly became angry and said "I am no mere servant! And to contrary belief I was not his mistress either!"

"Huh?" said Renji, not knowing who she was at all. "What does that matter now? Give me the boy!"

She lay the boy on Sakura and backed up. While she did so she said in a wraspy voice"I was a spy. I was a spy and a warrior ninja! One who fell in love with who I was spying on!" It was obvious now she was holding back tears. "I hate the Kuchiki's! I hate them all. They're all lying scheming bastards!" She leaned on the wall and slid down to the floor. "I knew it would turn out like this."

The woman knew she was caught and seemed to Renji that she was just babbling. Renji was ignoring her. The baby's eyes were closed, but he was still warm. He picked up the baby and tired to rouse his captain's son. The baby fussed just a little, irritated he was woken from his deep slumber.

The strange woman who Renji now assumed to be Sakura's captor continued her story. "You should be careful with those Kuchiki's Abarai. They screw you over whenever they can. Tell Kuchiki I worked for Furukawa. I don't' know if that means anything to you, but it will to him. This was all his grand scheme.

"He convinced me it was to avenge Lord TAki, but you're right. My love wouldn't have wanted any of this." She looked up as if looking back on a fond memory. "He was a good man." She looked down at the wooden planks under her "but this was a bad thing to do."

"Oii, Renji!"

"Ichigo!" said Renji when his orange haired comrade unexpectedly arrived in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

"There were a lot of those guards, but they just kept getting weaker and weaker. Rukia is doing well giving orders. Plus, some other officers from the Gotei 13 arrived. Hisagi, some other sixth squad members, and Matsumoto. The Kuchiki guards are in control out there."

Renji went to tell Ichigo to watch for the spy lady when he saw she was walking back into the dark tunnel. "Don't worry about me. I…I will take care of things on this end" and she mumbled to herself "I'm sorry my Lord Taki, I'm so sorry…"

Renji looked at the baby he picked up with his free hand told Ichigo to go to Unohana with the child.

Ichigo understood, knowing his speed was the only thing that gave the infant a chance at life. He was gone in a flash.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Lady Taki dashed towards Kuchiki-sama and bringing her sword down on him. He was surprised she did not just appear to know how to hold the sword, she knew how to use it. She swung the sword again and he blocked again. She was skilled. Clang! Very skilled.

As good as she was, she was no match for Kuchiki's level. "I do no want to spill your blood" he said flat out. Allowing her to attack him. 'She isn't tiring. She must have kept up this training of hers. Not quite lady like. I wonder if Sakura has had any training.'

"Why aren't you fighting, Kuchiki?" she asked. She jumped back, landing deftly in her kimono. "Are you testing me?"

He just looked at her without response.

"What do you think then?" she asked. "Didn't expect this did you?" She ran at him again. This time the angle of her attack surprised him, but his speed was such that he could easily dodge her blade.

"That isn't your husband's sword, is it?" he asked.

"My husband was buried with his sword. This is mine."

"A gift from him?" he asked using a nudge of his sprit power against hers.

"No. It was from my own mother" and she nudged back revealing a large pool of power underneath.

He realized it was very similar to Sakura. 'A great deal of power which is running deep within her soul. I wonder if she knows it's there. Sakura knew, but could not control it until I showed her. Did Lord Taki show his Lady?' He nudged again and her face grew darker and she pushed back much stronger this time, consciously, cursing her inability to hide her power. Kuchiki let out a "hmf"

"What is so amusing, Byakuya-sama? My daughter has this strength. Why are you so surprised?"

"I think I see now who really ran this family." Their swords scraped apart and they eyed each other more critically.

"Do you really think my gentle husband could have done so? He was a good natured man, but not nearly powerful enough to keep all these Taki's in line." She released her power and Kuchiki was impressed. She had hid yet another later beyond that pool and he saw now the Lady Taki was undoubtedly on a Shinigami Captain's level.

"Impressive" he said, sparing someone a compliment for once.

She did not thank him, but raised her blade again. "Are you prepared to take this more seriously? I will not go down as easily as my husband."

"I am here for Sakura, not a battle."

"You say that, but to my knowledge Sakura is not here."

"You are wrong, and you should not have revealed your power, for now, you are truly in my way."

The Lady Taki's guards had the good sense to leave and take cover. When the two noble blades clashed the power they released blew out the walls of the room they were in.

Renji felt the enormous reiatsu's crashing and so did Kurohana. Anyone within the realm of the castle could feel it, but no one knew who Kuchiki was battling. Kurosaki wasn't too concerned about what was happening behind him, just about the infant in his arms.

Kurohana said "She's fighting with the wrong person. If that baby survives he's going to need a daddy. I'd better clear up the misunderstanding."

Renji thought it odd how casual this strange woman was being, but dismissed her when she walked out the large cedar door.

-  
When the dust settled the Lady Taki and Byakuya-sama stood with both their swords at the ready and they were both surprised when a third person appeared, Kurohana.

"You!" said the Lady Taki. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Kurohana said "Why do you think?"

"My husband is gone, so you should be too" said the Lady, barely looking at who she thought was her husband's lover.

"You fool" said Kurohana "I was no mere concubine. Your gentle husband was duped, but I knew rather quickly there was no information I could gather from him."

That a caught the Lady's attention. Kuchiki didn't interrupt, as he was also curious who this woman was and how she had approached their duel so easily regardless of their high levels of reiatsu. Kurohana said "I worked for the Kuchiki's. They've had an eye on your lands for quite some time."

The Lady Taki looked at Kuchiki with renewed distain. "You bastard, why then hurt Sakura? She was…" she looked back at Kurohana and said to herself "Byakuya-sama didn't…that makes no sense. Why are you saying this nonsense?" Lady Taki was losing her patience.

Kurohana threw a piece of Sakura's kimono into the center of the triangle they all formed. Kurohana looked at Kuchiki and said "Ask Furukawa why he hired us." She looked back at the Lady Taki and said "You may fight with him if you please, but I think we both know this is really between you and me."

A wind blew through the holes in the walls clearing the dust and smoke. Lady Taki nodded. "Yes. I see it does. You ninja clans" she smirked "never quite give up do you?"

"You left us too soon Lady Taki. Your husband was kind to try and erase your history, but we found you and that you had a daughter. You left us and we accidentally found you again."

"Please let me explain to Byakuya-sama" said Lady Taki. "I was raised in a ninja clan. We were a clan of all women, and we continued a tradition of noble family etiquette and keeping up appearances to help in our work. Our true calling was espionage and the gathering of information for the highest bidder. Then I met Sakura's father. He knew what I was, but…"

Kurohana finished the sentence "…his heart was so large he ignored it and took you as his wife. If we hadn't heard from you we were to assume you had died on a mission, but only after a breif investigation. You took advantage of this. He was clever in his handling of the situation."

Lady Taki looked sad and said "I didn't want to live that way, and if I had children, I didn't want them risking their lives the way I did. He helped me cut my ties with my mother clan."

Kurohana said "Then years later, when I was hired to spy on Lord Taki, I stumbled upon you. It wasn't until recently that I put two and two together. We own your daughter and we still own you. Her boy is just that, a boy, not much use to us. We could shed that dead weight easily."

Kuchiki gripped his sword. "I know you have a grudge with me too" said Kurohana "But you are just a man, and secondary in my book." She looked at her opponent and said "I will fight the Lady Taki. If I survive I will then fight with you."

Renji turned his attention to Sakura and knew he had to get her out of there. He used some of his first aide kidou powers, very carefully, and picked her up. She was larger than Rukia, but most women were. He still carried her effortlessly and ran out of the castle with her.

Renji saw the battle still going on outside between the guards and thought it best to avoid them. There were a lot of the Taki guards, but they were no match for such high level Shinigami. He wanted Sakura to avoid any further injury.

-  
Byakuya could feel Renji and Sakura together as they fled the castle. He watched the two women fight and was amazed so many talented people had surrounded him and he didn't even know it.

He had also felt Kursoaki's reiatsu and thought he felt a feint glimmer of another life with him, but it was difficult to tell with all the flaring of the Lady Taki's immense power. The fight between Kurohana and Lady Taki did not last long.

Lady Taki turned and bowed to Byakuya-sama and said "I regret to inform you sire, that you will not be fighting this opponent after all." Kurohana expired and Kuchiki turned and left the fortress.

The Lady said "Sire, please do not mention this to Sakura. She does not know of my past, and I do not believe she has any reason to."

"It is a shame you did not teach her anything. She has your power, your will, but none of your knowledge. While you are staying with us, please impart some of it unto her."

"But sire, she has you to protect her" she said.

Byakuya turned around and said "She did not this time. I do not plan on there being a next time. Please, Lady Taki, impart your knowledge."

"Yes milord."  
-


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sakura came to as Renji ran with her in his arms. She groggily said "Byakuya-sama taught me to flashstep Vice Captain."

"This is easier and you're not well yet" his hands held her tighter.

"Where is my son?" she asked next.

Renji didn't k now what to tell her and decided on the truth. "I sent him back with someone faster than me to the fourth squad. Until you and Captain return." The truth, omitting the critical condition of the baby, of course. 'I don't need to agitate her in the condition she's in now.'

Sakura felt a few drops of rain on her face and looked at the grey sky. "It's going to pour."

Renji looked around to find a place they could ride out the storm under. "We're far enough away, let's stop under that ridge." He chuckled and settled her down on her feet. She wasn't wearing shoes ,but had on a tidy pair of tabi socks which soaked up the precipitation beginning to collect on the ground.

The precipitation was getting heavier and Sakura noted "Look! It's snowing!"

Renji noticed the chill in the air and gave Sakura his haori. She thanked him and found her breath was now visible. She said "Maybe we should find someplace a little warmer."

"Yeah. This would do for rain, but for snow it's a bit inadequate."

He then stopped out and took a look around.

Sakura too searched the rock face. "Oh! I found seomthing!"

"Eh?"

He approached and saw she had found a crevasse in the rock. Renji used some kidou and lit up the crevase. Inside there was a large cave. The two crawled into the crack and found a wall of rock. With the red light in Renji's hand he saw there was a ledge higher up. He gently boosted Lady Kuchiki up onto the crevasse. It was warmer up above and turned out to be a large cave.

"Looks like it's safe here. No animals or nothin'" he said. Renji left for a few minutes, leaving Sakura with the kidou light in her hand to collect fire wood. He returned momentarily and they sat waiting for the brunt of the storm to pass.

They sat in silence, and Sakura noticed Renji could not look at her. She knew what it was about. "Vice Captain?"

"Yes, milady?"

"I wanted to thank you for quite some time now, but I wasn't sure how to go about it."

"Thank me? For what?" he said, uncomfortable to be alone with her.

"For giving my father such an honorable end. He had always wanted to die like that" she said seriously.

Renji turned away and looked at the ground anf followed it until he could only see darkness. "I…I have always wanted to apologize, but I know, I could tell from his demeanor that he wasn't sorry. He was a brave man."

Sakura smiled. "Yes, Renji. He didn't want to become an old man who wasted away to nothing behind the walls of that fortress. He wanted to die on a battlefield and you helped him do so honorably. I hold no ill will towards you. Quite the opposite actually."

"I hope you just mean admiration, Sakura."

"Sire!" she said excited, relieved, and happy to see her husband. She jumped up from her seat and hugged him unabashedly. Byakuya returned her embrace, and Renji looked back into the dark, trying not to intrude on their reunion. "I'm so glad, sire. I'm so glad to be back in your arms."

"You are injured" he said, a tad alarmed. "Go, outside there are others. They will take you back and get you check out."

Renji went to follow her, but Kuchiki's heavy gaze stopped him. "Where is he?" he asked.

Renji looked up at his captain, with worry in his eyes. When Kuchiki saw this he again prompted Renji to tell him "Tell me…" and the Captain gripped Renji's shoulder. "Is he injured?"

"He should be with Captian Unohana by now" said Renji eager to get outside.

"Was he injured?" asked Byakuya more intensely.

"That lady, Kurohana, she…" Renji was looking into Byakuya's eyes and hesitated. He saw his Captain not as the all powerful and invincible Captain he had always known, but as a vulnerable and worried father. Powerless against the evil which assaulted his infant son. "…he was poisoned, sir. I'm sure he's fine! Ichigo took him back, so I'm sure he got there fast enough."

"Kurosaki, Ichigo?" Kuchiki's worry turned to anger. "You gave my son to that…"

"Sir! He's the fastest among us. He was the best choice. I'm sure Unohana was able to help. No one could have gotten your son there faster." Renji was confident in his decision and Kuchiki knew he was right. He hated the idea of Kurosaki Ichigo again interfering in his family's affairs, but he knew, though human, uncouth, and in his opinion flat out funny looking, there was no one else who could help his son in that situation.

Sakura entered the cave again and called up to the two officers "Sire? Sire, are you coming? I want to get back to see the baby."

Kuchiki glanced at Renji to see if he had told his wife. Renji shook a negative and Kuchiki called down "Go on dearest, I'll catch up. You need attention for you wound."

"If it pleases you sire" she said with a slight curtsy. Renji noted how strange it seemed to see her acting so courteous and composed as usual, with a large blood stain on her clothing and dried blood on the side of her face. Her wound had closed with the use of kidou, but the remnants had not been cleaned up yet.

Kuchiki said to her "It would, now go." He looked back to Renji. "You go too, Renji. I will catch up in a moment."

Renji wasn't sure what the Captain was going to do sitting in the dark by himself, but he was not going to question the order. After Byakuya felt Sakura's, Renji's and the other reiatsus moving away he leaned a hand on the craggy wall in the pitch black of the cave. His legs were weak from hearing of his son's condition and he dropped to his knees.

No one would see in the darkness, how Byakuya's face contorted or how his hand gripped the rock at his side. He whispered "Oh Spirit King, if you can hear me…" he found it difficult to get his words out. Fear totally over took him and he shook from his powerlessness. "Please…please, oh Spirit King, save my son. Do this and I will ask for nothing, ever again." He balled his other fist, and said "I vow it on my life!" He knelt in the darkness for a moment longer hoping his prayer would be lifted upwards to the Spirit King above. He composed himself, dusted off his knees and joined the rest of the party.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sakura was sitting up in a bed in the fourth squad infirmary being treated by Isane Kotetsu, the Vice Captain of the fourth squad while Byakuya was ignoring the spectacular white landscape visible through the window he stood next to.

As Isane finished Sakura's stitches she thanked the Vice Captain. "Thank you Vice Captain. Please bring us our son, I would very much like to hold him."

Isane sat back and said "Captain Unohana is still working with him. We will…" Isane stopped speaking realizing that Sakura was not as well informed as the others. She found the Captain Kuchiki stepping forward and Isane stood off the bed and stepped back.

"Byakuya-sama" said Sakura, her voice shaking and her hands extending frantically to her husband.

He gently took her hands in his and looked deeply into her eyes. "Sakura, he was poisoned."

"Oooh!" she shrieked fearing the worst.

"Captain Unohana is working with him, personally. There is no better healer in all of Soul Society." Isane was impressed with how well Kuchiki was keeping it together. She wondered why Sakura was so chipper and she now felt foolish to let something like that slip.

She bowed deeply and apologized. Kuchiki barely looked at he and said "Do not apologize. I should have mentioned it earlier."

Sakura was finding it hard to keep things together. She had been through so much and now to find out that her child may not live was pushing her to the edge of what she thought she could handle. "I had carried him through the darkness on my hands and knees, how could I be so weak as to let something like that happen to my baby?" she said to herself outloud.

"You did all you could, as did I, and now it is simply our job to wait" he responded slipping behind his unreadable mask again. "I have requested quarterly updates on his progress."

Sakura could not stop her hands from shaking. "Oh sire!" she balled. He drew her close and Isane stepped out into the hall to give them some privacy.

"I know" he whispered into her ear. "With all my power, I could not do something for our own son. I know. I know" he said gripping her tighter not just to comfort her, but also for his own need of support.

Her crying subsided and she stayed in his arms feeling light headed but comforted by his closeness. She felt ill and pushed back. He gasped and saw a large blood stain on his Captain's cloak. "Oh dear…" she said before her eyes rolled up into her head. Her wound had opened up again.

"ISANE!" he called out loudly and she was at their side in a flash with two other helpers.

"She just broke a stitch. Don't worry Captain she will be fine. I also have an update. Your son has reached a stable point now. We hope he continues on this trend."

Captain Kuchiki knew she couldn't say for sure his son would be alright and if the poison would have lasting effects. He simply had to wait. He had to wait for Sakura to wake up again and wait for news about his only child.

He wanted to be at his wife's side, but had gained some information from Renji which troubled him. Furukawa, his top aide was in league with the woman whom Lady Taki defeated. Furukawa was his closest and most trusted advisor. The thought that this man, who was so dangerous was so close to him and his family was a truly frightening thing. Byakuya had denied the need to kill Sakura, but Furukawa repeatedly suggested it.

Furukawa had been Byakuya's advisor, and for a time his father's advisor. He knew how to get things done and Byakuya had felt the old man had much wisdom and knowledge of military, political, and social systems. Until now he was an invaluable resource, but now he was a liability.

Kuchiki now understood why he was pushing to kill Sakura all the time. He must have found out about Sakura's true lineage through Kurohana and wanted to cut off any social liabilities should it be discovered by outside parties. Byakuya left the hospital and returned to his home. He called Furukawa and Mitsumata to meet with him, urgently.

Byakuya had kept the resolution to all of this secret. He wanted to do so in order to reveal who he could trust and who held what information from the start. He reported the events only up through the battle with the Taki guards. He did not mention his conflict with the Lady Taki nor that with Kurohana. Sakura and her son were admitted to the hospital secretly for their protection.

As Byakuya waited for the two men to arrive he thought 'What else do I not know? What other information is he hiding? For what purpose is he not sharing this information with me? Why did he decide to make these decisions without me?'

Kuchiki sat at the head of the table instead of the side as he usually had done during these more intimate meetings. The two advisors entered and Kuchiki welcomed them civilly. Furukawa began "Sire, I understand your want of a meeting with us. This past week has been a tremendous strain on us all, and especially you."

"Mm" said Byakuya. "I fear the worst has become of my family…" Byakuya paused realizing it may or may not be true for his son. 'Spirit King, please help my boy…' "I was able to track them to the Taki castle, however I did not find them. I also believe that it was the Lady Taki's doing and I require your advice on how best to deal with this."

"Normally I would sentence her myself, however, as the situation is more complicated than that I require more information, and guidance." Byakuya looked at Mitsumata and said "What do you think, Mitsumata?"

"I think until it is crystal clear that the Lady Taki is involved we should not make a move against her. If you eliminated so hastily you risk not only alienating your wife, but her family , and the rest of your people. It would be awful for your reputation and mar your rule."

"Interesting" said Byakuya, "Furukawa?"

"It would be safe, sire, to simply eliminate the Lady Taki—"

"Furukawa!" said Mistumata shocked at the rash decision.

Furukawa put up his hand to silence Mitsumata and continued "however if you are worried about Mitsumata's point about your reputation and the effects. We could easily frame someone else. We do want to continue relations with the Taki's and their sekki stone mines, after all."

"How do we avoid this hurdle?" asked Byakuya, sitting back in his large high back chair.

Furukawa explained "Framing someone else would be easy. Her servants, perhaps? You traced them to her safe house. The long time servants, those who served the lord would know about those things, surely. It all lines up. Guilty as charged. But honestly, sire" continued Furukawa "there should be no feelings of guilt on your part. You had even given her a place in your home. You will come out as the good hearted lord. Even compassionate until this snake of a woman deceived you."

Mitsumata's face showed he was in disagreement, but was not going to speak out of turn. Byakuya sighed and said "I have made my decision. Furkawa, you are dismissed. Mitsumata, please stay here a moment." This was suprising to Furukawa as it was normally the opposite. Furukawa showed surprise, but did not argue. He stood up and walked to the door. When the servants slid the door open Renji was standing in the door frame.

"Excuse me, Vice Captain" said Furukawa, and tried to step around the Vice Captain. When Abarai stood in his way he said "Vice Captain! Out of my way. Now!"

Renji looked at his Captain who merely gestured towards Furukawa. Abarai took hold of Furukawa's arms and tied them behind his back with spirit rope and kidou. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" yelled Furukawa.

Abarai stayed silent and Byakuya said "I know about Kurohana, and her connection with the Lady Taki and their connection with you."

The color drained from his face and he did not deny it. "Sire…all I did was to ensure your reign."

"And to pursue power yourself. You did not tell me this information and made executive decisions without my consent. This is treason and is the highest offense. You have both offended the title of your office and me, personally. Renji, ensure he is taken to the Tower of Penitence."

"Yes sir!" Renji took the old man out of Byakuya's sight.

"How did you know, sire?" asked Mitsumata.

"The safehouse confirmed it. I mentioned the castle, but never did I mention the safehouse. That is where they were kept according to my wife's account. I did not share these details with the two of you today."

"Sire…"

"Mitsumata, you are now my top aide. Congratulations."

Captain Unohana stood at the foot of Sakura's bed and welcomed her back to consciousness with a warm smile. She immediately said "Your baby is fine."

Sakura sighed with relief .

Unohana said "Under all the circumstances I am surprised he lived at all."

"What saved him?" asked Sakura. Unohana shrugged and said "Kurosaki came here rather quickly, but still it was not quick enough. Any other child I know would have succumb. I think it was simply luck."

Byakuya thought of his prayer and his vow to the Spirit King and Sakura immediately thought of the charm Renji had given them. Sakura had tied it to the baby's foot. She felt tired, but relieved, and asked to hold her son. When Unohana left to retrieve the baby Sakura asked her husband about her mother.

"She is fine. She will join us again at the house with some other relatives of yours. Your family is rather large" he said with mixed feelings.

Sakura chuckled and nodded. Unohana returned with the baby and handed him over to Sakura. Byakuya looked at them together, safe again in his care. At that moment she was the most beautiful woman in the world to him and the baby the bravest and strongest of children. Even if luck had something to do with it, he knew the child would someday be a great leader.


End file.
